No te amo, No te odio
by ukime-sama
Summary: "No, no te amo, no te odio" Te respondí, pero, eso es ¡Mentira! Yo, yo te odio con todo mi corazón, pero ¿Sabes lo que pasa? Que para mi amar es odiar y odiar es amar, por lo que yo te amo, por lo que te odio, y si te odio, pues te amo.


**No te amo, No te odio**

**Sipnosis:**

"No, no te amo, no te odio" Te respondí, pero, eso es ¡Mentira! Yo, yo te odio con todo mi corazón, pero ¿Sabes lo que pasa? Que para mi amar es odiar y odiar es amar, por lo que yo te amo, por lo que te odio, y si te odio, pues te amo.

"**El amor es odio, el odio amor, y si te odio, pues te amo corazón"**

**Cualquier reproducción, total o parcial esta prohibido, adaptar o copiar, de lo contrario será tomado como plagio, lo cual es ilegal. "No te amo, No te odio" **** Ukime H.**

¡Hola! A leer este One-shot, me inspire, así que espero que les gusten

**No te amo, No te odio**

"¡Idiota!" grité, bueno, no era mi culpa, el culpable eras tú, porque contigo no sabia como actuar, es más, ni siquiera actuaba, mi cuerpo lo hacía por si solo, quizás porque mi mente no reaccionaba

En ese momento no se porque lo hice, de hecho, ¡Me siento ridícula! ¡Nunca se porque hago las cosas con respecto a ti! Solo se que me moleste, estabas con tus amigos, ignorándome, y yo como tonta llamándote, hasta que te zarandee y empecé a insultarte, descalificándote.

—Loca…— me respondes, y me enojo más ¡¿Loca yo? Ush, hombre tenía que ser!

Luego me preguntas la razón por la que te llamaba ¿Y sabes qué? ¡No se ni siquiera porque te llamé! Así que volteo y me voy, con una vega sensación de ¿tristeza? Y ahora ¿Por qué estoy así? Bah, tonterías.

"¡Bruto!" eso salió de mi boquita, ¿Hace falta decir que no se por qué? Creo que no, pero ni me prestabas atención, me sentía como una… ¡Mosca en la pared! E incluso creo que a una mosca le haces más caso, ¡Hombres...!

— ¿Y a ti qué? — ¿¡Y a mi que!? ¿¡Solo eso me preguntas!? T e mereces un buen golpe, y eso es lo que te doy, para irme a sentar, a pensar, supongo.

— ¿Estará delirando…?

Oh, sí, lo escuche. ¡Lo escuche!, y… ¿Yo delirando? Bueno… ¡No! ¡El que esta delirando es él! Pero, una cosa, ¿Qué significa delirar?, no importa, lo buscare luego… solo si me acuerdo.

"Tonto, escúchame" Sip, adivinaron, pero esta vez lo jalé.

— ¿Y ahora que te pasa?— pregunto, no se si estará o no molesto, pero yo si que lo estaba, me equivoque con respecto a la mosca, peor, me siento como un fantasma, invisible, porque hasta la pared es mejor vista ¿Verdad?

—P-pues… pues… ¡No lo sé, bobo!— y le di un coscorrón, otro de los tantos que le he dado. Sin duda alguna es un idiota, no se como lo soporto, ¿Por qué eso es lo que hago, no?

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa conmigo?— se quejó. ¡Hpm! Niñita.

— ¡Pues tampoco lo sé!— le grité, mientras me cruzaba de brazos y volteaba, dándole mi espalda. No tenía ganas de mirarle.

—Hey, y ¿Entonces? ¿No te vas a confesar?— entrecerró los ojos, mmm, y ahora ¿Qué piensa?...

¡Esperen un momento! ¿¡Qué dijo!? ¿¡Confesarme!? ¿¡De qué!? No entendí, pues sí, soy lenta, pero hey, ni que me gustase ¿Verdad?

— ¡Hombre tenias que ser!— respondí, aún sorprendida. — ¡Ni que me gustaras! — Juró sentir mis mejillas arder, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es?

— ¿No?

¡Ush! ¡Insoportable!— ¡Pues no!

— ¿Entonces me odias?

"Eh" ¿Odiar?, no, no lo creo. Nunca he pensado en eso, es decir, se que le insulto y todo, pero ¿Odiarle? No, eso nunca, yo solo, solo lo digo, pero, se que en el fondo no es así.

—No, no te amo, no te odio.

—Lastima. — lo vi de reojo, por lo que note que se encogió de hombros.

Cuando iba a hablarle no lo encontré por… ningún lado… Ush, ¡Idiota! ¡Lo detesto con toda mi alma! Pero, en el fondo se, que no es cierto, porque no se como actuar, no se como ser cuando estoy a su lado, soy yo, si, pero no me siento como tal.

"**No se si odiarlo o amarlo, pero para mi amar es odiar y odiar es amar, por lo que yo te amo, por lo que yo te odio, y si te odio, pues te amo"**

Fin

Pues aquí me ven, con otro más. Creo que estoy hecha para esto, es que un Fics es mucho más trabajo y tiempo, en cambio un one-shot es más rápido, pero aún así tiene el mismo toque mio ;)


End file.
